


Little Ditty about John and Sherlock

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Little ditty about John and Sherlock,Two British men who just can’t get enough cock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sing this to the tune of “Jack and Diane” by John Cougar Mellencamp.

Little ditty about John and Sherlock,  
Two British men who just can’t get enough cock.  
  
Oh yeah — the hand jobs go on —  
First John strokes Sherlock, then Sherlock strokes John.  
  
Oh yeah, and the blow jobs go on —  
First John sucks Sherlock, then Sherlock sucks John.  
  
When John rocks, Sherlock rolls,  
Gonna let those orgasms soothe their souls.  
  
They keep on coming, again and again,  
’Til they’re exhausted, and even then…  
  
Oh yeah — the rimming goes on —  
First John licks Sherlock, then Sherlock licks John.  
  
Oh yeah, and the shagging goes on —  
First John fucks Sherlock, then Sherlock fucks John.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this song stuck in my head all day. Now it's your turn. ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos make it all worthwhile. :)


End file.
